


Однострочники 20.7 Дин впервые ударил Сэма

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Дин впервые ударил Сэма





	Однострочники 20.7 Дин впервые ударил Сэма

Старые тетради и даже дневники, кто б мог подумать, Джон оставлял у Бобби, а тот, нет чтобы отправить в растопку и на пыжи, нет, Бобби сохранил их все. Странные дни начались у Винчестеров, когда Сэм нарыл свой дневник.

\- Конечно, помню. Ты сказал, что я никогда тебя не догоню, а когда я почти обогнал, двинул в плечо со всех сил и понёсся в другую сторону.

\- Не было такого.

\- Говорю, было!

Неделю Дин жрал переперченные бургеры, запивал невыносимо сладким кофе, но не сдавался. "Не было", и всё. Даже когда порылся и нашёл дневник собственный. Даже сожрав приправленный горчицей вишнёвый пирог стоял на своем. "Не было."

Сэму показалось, что и от призрака он заслонил его чуть ли не радостно, просто чтобы прекратить спор. И метался в бреду, обколотый лекарствами - тоже. Из вредности.

\- Ну как же, "не было"! - прошипел обозлённый Сэм. Нашёл спрятанный Динов дневник, полистал по датам. Забавно, Джон сам вёл дневник, а им, сколько не третировал привить это, так и не смог. - Вот, двенадцатое мая. Во сколько проснулся, чем позавтракал. Почерк в этот день у Дина отвратительный. Ага.

Сэм едва не уронил тетрадь, прочитав:

"Я дурак. Из-за меня Сэмми чуть не наступил на змею."


End file.
